Only Experiments?
by Petal Breeze
Summary: Kaigii attempts to escape her fate as a half pokemon/half human freak! CHAPTER 10 IS UP!
1. Monotones of greys

Due to ?popular? Demand, I have decided to do another story on Pokemon, duh.  
  
Hmm… Sorry folks, but I've experimented with one or two Poke-Romances in my lifetime, and if you don't mind I'm going to give it a go… LOL! Just kidding! HAHA! Scared you, no? Actually this is quite the unusual story…  
  
  
****  
She woke up on a cold, steel cot. It's silver cleanliness seemed to burn holes right into Kaigii's eyes, like leaping flames, forced the small girl into consciousness.  
"Where am I?" She whispered, blinking and yawning all at once. Her big, brown eyes swallowed up the room around her. In a confused sort of curiosity, she looked around herself. It was not familiar… Nothing seemed familiar.  
"Where am I?" She repeated, frightened now.  
"Oh, you're… You're awake," Said a voice. At first, Kaigii could not make his face from the silhouette the stagnant, and lifeless lights brought to his face. But, however, a form eventually came through. A man, maybe in his late forties, some wrinkles but not too many, slightly balding, steel grey eyes to match his glasses, monotones of greys.  
"Who are you?" Kaigii asked. "What am I doing here? Where is here? I feel uncomfortable. What's going on?"  
"Please, please," The Scientist told Kaigii, anxiously. "Do not be alarmed. Everything went well. As planned."  
"What? What went well?" Asked Kaigii. The scientist's lip twitched.  
"Kaigii… Don't you remember what we- what we talked about yesterday?"  
Kaigii pulled back in her seat.  
"I don't know you… What do you want with me? WHO ARE YOU?" She suddenly yelled, and realized she was screaming now. "Let.. Let me out of here! Someone! Help!"  
The Scientist looked concerned now.   
"No ones going to help you… No one is here, please, Kaigii, quiet down!"  
"QUIET?!" She yelled. "I WILL NOT BE QUIET!!!"  
Kaigii threw out her arms and a vial of strange liquid fell to the floor.  
The Scientist gasped.  
"You idiotic, stupid child. Do you see what you have done? Now you will never be normal! NEVER!" nd he promptly went for the door, slammed it, and locked it behind him.  
"NO!" Kaigii exclaimed in tears. "NO! COME BACK! Please! Come back! LET ME OUT OF HERE! SOMEBODY!"  
She broke down on her cot, crying. For some reason, they didn't seem to stop for too long a time.  
  
****  
  
The next morning, Kaigii woke up and saw some food by her cot. However, this time there was no scientist to greet her. Perfect.  
She looked at the food defiantly. If she didn't eat it, she would show this- this Scientist- that she would not cooperate. If she didn't eat it, she would be hungry. And Kaigii felt a hunger so ravenous inside her she was shocked that anyone could be more hungry than she was right then.  
She ate her breakfast - two breakfast tacoes. Bean, Cheese, Lettuce, and Tomatoe. On the wrapper was a small Growlithe which was eating a taco.   
She remembered the logo, in her head, of the Tex-Mex fast food joint.  
It seemed like the only thing she could remember.  
It haunted her until the next morning, when the Scientist finally returned.  
  
****  
  
She was silent when he entered the room. Still, her mind was a flurry of questions.   
Fortunately, the Scientist answered them before she could even ask.  
"Kaigii, I am very glad to see you alive and well- more importantly, alive. I must congratulate your conviction. It is a miracle and I am very pleased to see how well you are turning out." Kaiggi bristled. She thought to herself that she didn't even know she COULD bristle, and with what- "Kaigii, I am afraid your memory didn't exactly return like it was supposed to. You see. . We thought it may have been a temporary side effect. It is no matter, though. You are still a success. Wait- don't ask me- let me continue. You may not remember, but you requested to me and my fellow scientists to participate in our expirement about a week ago. We have you under your own signature - you may see it if you like. The details of our experiment may or may not be complete yet- however, Kaigii, if you have seen yourself in the mirror since the past couple of days, you may have noticed a strange flushest of your complexion."  
Kaigii concentrated at a metallic surface. She could see her reflection, sort of. She did seem a bit red, or flushed as the scientist said. Kaigii felt a growl rise from her throat, in anger.  
"Please, Kaigii… Just hear me out," The scientist pleaded. "Nothing's wrong with you. In fact, everything is perfect. You are completely healthy. If anything more healthy than you've ever been or could possibly have been before. Kaigii, let me tell you. In our expirement, we tested on you. You are a research item, Kaigii, but so much more. Oh, I can't say it. One moment…"  
He anxiously stumbled about his coat pocket, as Kaigii watched, with a slightly craned neck. Her eyes were emotionless from the lack of food and the drabness she had been living in, making her sparkling brown eyes seem a stony grey. Or perhaps instead there was something else shaping the change outside of her…  
"Here it is," Said the scientist, holding a small mirror out towards Kaigii.  
Kaigii outsretched her hand and took it.  
She looked into the mirror. It was old, but seemed clean and blurry all at once. Kaigii peered into it, shook her head, and so did the mirror's reflection. Kaigii nodded her head this time. So did the reflection.  
"No…" Kaigii whispered, her eyes overwhelmed with tears. "NO!"  
The mirror fell to the ground breaking in thousands of pieces.  
Kaigii's eyes blazed a dull purple and focused in on the scientist.  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" She demanded. "What am I? I know what I am… A half human, half pokemon freak!"  
She broke into uncontrollable tears.  
The scientist stood up from where he had been crouching, walked to the door, quietly, locked it, and disappeared.  
"Who am I…?" Kaigii murmured to herself, touching the strange ears on her head. Her tail twitched, and a new question rose to her mind.  
"…What am I?"  
  
  
  
**Alright! I'll add the next chapters- there will be quite a few- if you tell me what you think. Please be nice, also ^_^. Then I'll add the next chapters. Thanks u guys!!!** 


	2. Normal, Human Ears

Kaigii rummaged through her room. Surely there was some sharp, object which could deliver her a quick death. What would death be like? It could only be wonderful. Or better yet, nothing. Then Kaigii knew she would not need to every worry about anything again. Not her ears, even. Kaigii felt them. Normal ears,she may have had once, she vaguely remembered them to be similar to the Scientist's. Now her ears were closer to the top of her head, but they amplified everything she heard, everything around her. That is how she heard the footsteps long before they reached her room.  
The Scientist returned that afternoon.  
It wasn't like him to do that. Usually he only visited once in the morning. Kaigii immediately tensed. After all, this was the man who had done this to her. Wasn't he? And.. What actually had he done? He seemed so nice though. It was almost… disturbing.   
"Kaigii, I need to talk to you."  
Those were the words he said as soon as he sat down in a chair directly across from Kaigii, on her cot. Kaigii felt very confused. This confusion had lasted since the morning when Kaigii saw the Mirror- the reflection which Kaigii could not escape. Why do I look like this? What's going to happen to me? What am I ..  
"Look at me, Kaigii." The Scientist told Kaigii, who had averted her eyes to a blank stare moments before. "Kaigii… Kaigii, I'm going to have to go now. You may or may not understand this but there are more people coming. People with much more authority than I do. They want.. They want to use you, Kaigii. Very soon, Kaigii, you won't even recognize yourself anymore… Please, Kaigii, if anything, remember that your reflection does not show who you are. You are a person, and I'm sorry…" The Scientist began to cry, and Kaigii felt a pit at her stomach.. She remembered, somehow.. Feeling like it was wrong for a man to cry. Where did she remember this?  
"Kaigii, I'm sorry I ever let them do those experiments on you… You know what you are? You are the only girl I have ever known who had enough conviction not to do. You could have layed down on the cot and willed yourself to die, and there would be nothing I could do about it. But you didn't, and you're the only one who is , who is still alive."  
"STILL ALIVE?" Kaigii asked. "I don't remember anything about wanting to do your experiment, sir, but surely I wouldn't have done it by will… You better thank God that Im still alive!"   
"I do," Wept the Scientist. "Kaigii, you're alive. Can't you see? You know how much agony it would have brought me? Kaigii, please! Tell me you recognize your own father!"  
…Father?  
"YOU AREN'T MY FATHER!" Kaigii roared. "MY FATHER WOULD NEVER TRY TO KILL ME!"  
Kaigii seethed with anger, barely able to control her clenched fists from the Scientist. She heard the door open.  
"Silly, silly child," Mocked a cold, flat voice. Kaigii turned to face the woman. She held a gun.  
"Why do you THINK you're still alive Kaigii? This poor poor man. Sad to think that your father is going to die, isn't it?" She pulled the trigger. She shot the Scientist. He stopped breathing.  
"Come with me, please," She flicked her platinum blond hair behind her ear. Her normal, human ear. "Oh, and I do hope you submit. After all- it wouldn't be too hard to kill you, too, now would it?" 


	3. Lovely, Lovely, Lea

Kaigii was taken out of the room. At first, Kaigii left reluctantly. She had lived there for as long as she could remember- three meals' time, or rather, 3 days. Without her memory, it was hard on Kaigii to think of leaving this familiarity- though it would be a pleasant escape.   
  
What bothered Kaigii the most, though, was the image of the scientist on the ground, dead. Or her father, really, if these people could be trusted. Kaigii wondered to herself, how could he be her father? She saw him and felt absolutely no attachment, no emotional spasm (besides the recoil of witnessing a death). But if her memory truly was gone, which would make sense considering she seemed older- not a child, anyway - then it would be logical she had forgotten him completely. If that was true- and Kaigii sincerely hoped otherwise - then her father had sacrificed his life for her. And now, this one place she knew would be gone.  
"Where am I going?" Kaigii asked the woman with the blonde hair. There was no answer, so Kaigii simply observed her- platinum hair, beautiful figure, attractive face, sharp green eyes, but definately not past her prime. 26 years old, Kaigii thought decidedly. What is her name? Kaigii searched the outfit of the doctor, and saw the nametag. Ahah- her name is Lea.  
Lea.  
The voice echoed in Kaigii's head. Lea, Lea, Lea, lovely Lea, Lea-  
There was something bonechilling familiar about it. Immediately, Kaigii racked her brain, trying to understand this fleeting thought. Almost imediately, though, it had disapparated, and her mind was empty of memories again. Kaigii nearly cried.  
If I could have figured it out, She criticized herself, If I had, this would make so much more sense! Why can't it make any sense?  
"Please, Lea, Please tell me where I am going!" Kaigii asked, but this time, however, Lea stopped.  
"Excuse me? How do you know my name." Lea's eyes narrowed, and this was familiar also. Kaigii wanted to keep Lea straight ahaid. Maybe if she looked at Lea long enough, it would become clear...  
"I remember it," Kaigii lied. "I remember your name."  
"No you don't," Lea growled. "You don't know me."  
"Yes I do, I remember you. I remember you - you were laughing and drinking a soda," Kaigii began, speaking before she knew she was even saying the ideas forming spontaneously within her, "And you were talking about the cheerleaders and how they kept falling down through the whole game, and suddenly you began to choke!"  
"I did not, you don't know what you're talking about," Lea said icily.  
"Yes I do! I remember! I remember, I remember," Kaigii sobbed.   
"ShutUP!" Lea screamed. "SHUT UP! You DON'T KNOW ME! YOU DON'T KNOW ME, SHUTUP"   
Kaigii kept crying... And Lea kept screaming, and everything around Kaigii seemed blurry, it was blurry from all her tears. She didn't care about what Lea screamed at her, and Kaigii didn't care, she was drowned in tears of joy. She remembered Lea. She had no idea why... But more importantly, Kaigii remembered her, and that was the happiest thing that Kaigii could remember in her life. 


	4. A Right To Know

Kaigii opened her eyes in a cold, dark, steely grey room  
Yes, She thought to herself, I'm back.  
She rubbed her eyes and blinked. No, this place wasn't the place she'd been at before. It was different.   
"Lea?" She asked, but Lea didn't seem to appear. Kaigii shrugged, closed her eyes, and went back to sleep.  
  
****  
  
"I think she's dead," Said the voice.  
"Are you sure? She looks like she's still breathing." Said a lighter voice.  
"No, she's definately dead."  
"Is not!"  
"Is so!"  
Kaigii yawned and began to stretch.  
"Gmorning," She mumbled, as she shook her head.  
The two who had been talking to each other stared at Kaigii in surprise.  
"Oh yeah! I told you! Ok, I am right AGAIN! Woohoo!"  
Kaigii sat up, slowly.  
"Where am I?" She blinked, and then almost immediately, held her breath.  
"Who.. who... You are... Oh my god..." Kaigii leaned back against her cot. "Please, please don't hurt me!"  
"Woah!" Quickly said the first voice. "Hold on. My name's Jaqui, and this here is Tina. Pleasure to meet you."  
Jaqui held out her hand with a huge smile, and Kaigii immediately recoiled.  
"Get away from me!" She screeched. "Get away! Or I'll.... I'll hurt you!"  
Jaqui and Tina looked at each other, with a knowing look.  
"Wow, Jaqui, she's just like you!!" Tina laughed, and Jaqui followed.  
"What's so funny!" Kaigii exclaimed. "What is so FUNNY!"  
Of course, this only made the two laugh even harder. Kaigii was- literaly- boiling with anger. Kaigii felt there was nothing to do. These two- these two freaks seemed so incredibly messed up, what could she do? They could overpower her in a second, she thought logically. This completely SUCKS. Kaigii knew there would only be one way to approach this- be patient. This was completely different from Lea, or the Scientist. These people were really dangerous. What could they do to me? Kaigii wondered. She had no idea, but didn't want to find out. They seemed harmless, and possibly nice, but how could she know? They could just as well be perverts or bullies.  
"OK," Kaigii said in a more tranquil (though slightly confused) voice. "Can one of you please explain this to me?"  
"Fine, I'll do it," Tina pouted, "Sorry for - um- yeah well anyway, ok, I already told you who I am. Now it's your turn."  
"Why should I tell you anything?" Kaigii growled.  
Jaqui shrugged. "There aren't exactly a lot of people who WILL tell YOU anything. As I can - obviously see- no one has."  
Kaigii was enthralled, but tried to keep a menacing looking face. KEEP DISTANCE FROM ME, it read (not really, but you get the idea)  
"This is a Team Rocket corporation... What isn't these days? They're ALWAYS trying to do stuff to people, you know- if it's not one thing, it's another! Well I guess they got bored with all of their Pokemon experiments, and wanted to try something more evil- and more dangerous. So, basically, we're all part of Team Rocket's newest plan to take over- Using superhuman pokemon. Intelligence of humans, combined with the power of Pokemon. Cruel, huh?"  
"Tell me something I didn't know," Kaigii groaned. "I'm asking what do I have to do with this? If they wanted to use us, why didn't they do anything to us yet?"  
Tina jumped in, now. "Can't you tell? We got hauled in for one of their experiments and now we're about to go through some "obedience trainging". Fun, no?"  
"Ugh!" Kaigii exclaimed. "What reason do I have to believe YOU?"  
Jaqui looked at Kaigii cold in the eye. "I never said you had to believe me. I said that you had the right to know."  
At this, Tina and Jaqui walked off into the darkness.  
Kaigii snuggled to the back of her cott and tried to go to sleep, but the escape of sleep would not come. 


	5. A Brief Intermission? Huh?

STOP IT! Morbane youre being morbid! Youre predicting what I'm about to do before I do it, lol. J/k!  
HmmHmm. Well then. I guess it is time for chapter 5. Such a predictable story line, neh? Well, it's on a very common theme, but there are more than a couple twists, I do expect.  
Or not.  
hah. Or so. Well anyhoo I'm actually not that sure what I plan to do next. Wow, listen to me ramble.  
Aren't you lucky you found this story? Of course you are. Sooo suspenseful (?).   
And the best part is that it's finally your chance to take a break  
Halleluiah you say? That's not very nice. It takes about 30 minutes for each chapter, you know. You people are so mean :(  
I guess you simply need a brief rest from my *cough* intrigueing story. Ok. So, um, take a break then.  
I have a couple of pics I did for you people *YAY!!!* so you can see a bit more vividly what my characters look like.  
Well, I haven't actually drawn up some sophisticated char. sketches yet, so it is your job (HA!) to look at these pictures and use your imagination.  
Lol.  
  
Kaigii:   
Lea:  
Tina:  
Jaqui:  
  
Actually, I have quite a few more characters I plan to introduce as the plot goes on, however, I'm afraid to say I can't let you take a break forever.  
I mean, you have to actually READ the story, right? Well I guess so.  
  
Let me do you a quick overview of what's happened so far:  
  
- A girl named Kaigii is a victim of Team Rocket's evil experiments. Oh, how sad. Ooh, so interesting. The Scientist who tended to her actually was her father. Wow that sucks. She's taken to a new room by someone named Lea who, amnesia-prone Kaigii, somehow remembers. Kaigii seems to ?have a break down? proving that Kaigii truly is in need of a quick visit to a psychiatric ward. Anyway, so Kaigii is in her new room and she is introduced to two more freaks. Haha. Freaks. Um, anyway agin, Kaigii is given a rather quick overview of the Team Rocket Experiments (TM) situation, and of course Kaigii gets angry again.  
She does that a lot.  
Gets angry, I mean.  
  
Anyway, that's all I've written so far. (WHAT! And that took your FOUR CHAPTERS?). Well fine! Sue me! You didn't have to read the story anyway :(  
Fortunately I've had no flames yet... Of course, considering how I've wasted your time with this little break, I'm sure I'll have quite a few flames very soon!   
  
I guess it's time to let you leave... awww. I had fun, too. ^_^ lol ok well if you're as sad to leave as I am sad to let you leave, then be happy, I'm going to waste your time again for Chapter #10! Yay!  
  
-- lOVE --  
:.Petal Breeze.: 


	6. What Kind Of Life Is This

Hmm well If you still aren't done with your daily dose of insanity from Chapter 5, then here's the URL to a piccy I drew that explains 'why this story is so stupid,' lol.   
http://www.geocities.com/midnitestarwaters/omgomg.PNG  
  
OK BACK TO THE STORY PEOPLES!!  
  
**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
Kaigii got up from her cot. The room was darker and gloomier than she remembered before, and Kaigii vaguely though to herself that this must be night time, again. How long had it been since she had been outside? It was strange.. Kaigii felt like all of it would not be new, but she could not remember a time when she had seen it. Being outside would be a new experience, and Kaigii hoped that the outdoors was somewhat better than being inside one of these rooms.  
Kaigii felt her bare feet on the cold, cement slab. It was soft to her feet, strangely sterile, and very cold- very, very cold. Kaigii did a little jump, shocked by the feel of the cement on her feet, but it was strangely calming, and made Kaigii feel a bit less comfortable- though Kaigii alraedy felt oddly warm. It made Kaigii shiver for no reason, but she shrugged it off, and the icy feeling crept down her spine.  
She peeked out towards the darkness.  
"Hellooo?" Kaigii called out.  
Almost immediately, a familiar face popped up.  
"Hello! How are you!" Exclaimed Tina, bouncy with happiness.  
"Look, I just wanted to know what was going on," Kaigii asked, and paused. "What's going on?"  
Jaqui appeared, now. Her face seemed lit with shadows, darker than Kaigii had remembered before. The orange circle markings were definately more prominent, and her hair, once light blonde, had turned raven black. Tina, on the other hand, seemed to have sprouted a second set of wings on her head. Though her legs were still legs, they now seemed oddly serpent like. There were also two unusual crystal-like balls on Tina's neck. They were dazzling.  
"I told you," Jaqui said. "I told you that we were the subjects in their experiment. What more do you need to know?"  
So it's true, gulped Kaigii, to herself.   
"Are there others - like us?" Kaigii asked, hopefully.  
"Sure there are. I haven't met them yet, but I've seen one of them in the hall, earlier." Tina said, softly. "We really shouldn't talk about this though."  
"Why not?" Kaigii bit her lip in frustration. "I'm tired of sitting around like this. When are we going to be let out of these prisons? When will we ever escape? I want my freedom. Now!"  
Kaigii felt angry, and she knew that there was blood boiling right under her skin. Kaigii was really upset this time.  
"And why aren't they telling us everything? What do they think we'll do? We'll never get to go into public again... Not if we look like this!"  
"Kaigii, stop!" Cried Tina. "You know we can't do anything. Don't you see? The more we rebel, the worse we have it... We're lucky to be alive.. And I want to stay alive!"  
"This isn't life!" Kaigii exclaimed. "This is NOT life!"  
"Who are you to talk?" Jaqui said, bitterly. "You don't remember any of it."  
Kaigii turned to face Jaqui in the face, in her cold, dark eyes.  
"I may not remember anything," Kaigii said in cold rage, "But living in a place where you never know what's going to happen to you- who you are around- that is not living in life. That is living in fear. And I am NOT going to accept living like that anymore."  
"You think you have a choice?" Tina demanded of Kaigii. "You think we have a choice? What can we do? How would we escape from here? Why don't you get it!!!??"  
"Quiet down," Said an amused voice from a door Kaigii hadn't noticed, to her left. "I do enjoy hearing you fight, but it's time for you to begin your (ahem) obedience training."  
"The only obedience training I'll be attending is the one where I can train you," Kaigii growled.  
"That's great," Said the Rocket member. "It'll be the day when that happens. I can see it now- that will definately be the day."  
Kaigii saw the taser in his hand, and immediately went down. She had no choice but to submit. It was all over now. It had to be. 


	7. There May Be Something Wrong

OK.. the point of the whole character thing is so you don't know what they look like and it drvies you nuts until you're so wrapped up in the story then you can figure out what they look like.  
^^ Sorry for the LOOOONG delay. I've been working on other stuff and now it's time to get back to the story.  
  
Kaigii followed the Team Rocket Member outside of the door. She was in another hallway, boring and plain as the hallway she had traveled with Lea.  
The tiles on the floor were checkerboard, white and black. The luminous light from the plasticy ceiling shone down so brightly on Kaigii's face, that she flinched. It was when her eyes began to adjust that she realized that she looked different- her shadow. Kaigii put her hands in front of her eyes.   
A thin layer of fur, like baby hair, was all across them, while her palms were callused as before, only- more defined. The fur on her hands seemed as though it had been dipped into dark chocolate. Kaigii looked in amazement- and horror- at the redish-orange tone of her skin.   
Kaigii didn't know what to say- what to think, what to do. She felt her jaw drop slightly. Maybe it was true.  
"Oh, I see you haven't finished your transformatio yet," Tina's voice rang out,  
Kaigii quickly turned around.  
Tina's long, black hair fell around her small, oriental-china face. Her skin looked paler than snow, and from her back sprung two magnificent wings. The feathers were cream colored and shone like chalky dust. Two small wings were above Tina's ears, and her eyes were a deep saphrire blue - Tina had 2 crystals below her mouth that seemed to glow, and Kaigii felt at awe. Right next to Tina, Jaqui had black hair that bounced at her shoulders. Jaqui, however, looked very different from Tina. She seemed slightly - dark, really. There were orange rings that were situated in strange places on Jaqui's face, and limbs. Jaqui's entire complexion resembled a dark mystery, and it was too spooky for Kaigii to look at.  
Kaigii wondered what she looked like. She decided that from what she had seen in the mirror, she wouldn't be pale faced or dark faced, but most likely very tan and flushed. Even Kaigii could feel how tufts of her fair had fallen out, and her ears were now closer to the top of Tina's head. Being in the light made everything different- Kaigii felt more aware of the strangeness she felt on her bones. Everything felt totally different, it seemed to have changed. Kaigii felt changed.  
"Where are we going?" Tina asked the Team Rocket Grunt, breaking Kaigii's reverie.  
"To the training room, remember?" Jaqui shoved Tina.  
"But what's that?" Tina asked again. Kaigii bit her lip. Tina was naive- that could be a problem.  
"Well, don't you want to find out?" Grinned the Grunt. "After all, we're right here. Go see for yourself. I'm sure you'll love it."  
Kaigii felt herself being pushed into the room. It had tall ceilings- 3 stories, most likely. The ground, however, was variying, rocky in places, icey in places, wet in others, and steaming with lava in yet another. One place seemed to be in a grass field witha couple of trees.  
Tina and Jaqui went ahead of Kaigii, less fearless than it would have been loggical- or at least, so it seemed to Kaigii.   
"Stop!" Kaigii exclaimed. "We don't know what's in there!" Jaqui turned around.  
"I think we should at least FIND OUT. I would rather not stay in that room not knowing what awaits me, when I may have a chance to fight for survival while I'm here."  
"You're an idiot," growled Kaigii. "You think you're so smart. What do you know? Go get yourself killed then!"  
"Oh, stop fighting," Tina intervened, holding back tears. "I don't want to go in there either but what choice do we have?"  
Kaigii peered into the room, and then looked back to the Rocket Grunt.  
"Fine... I'll go in. But don't think that means I'm letting you be in charge of me." Kaigii glared at Jaqui. "The only reason I'm doing this is because I know that life, so far, isn't worht it, and my future holds nothing for me. I am ready to die."  
They went into the room. Kaigii felt as though she couldn't see a thing- it was very misty where the entrance was, and Kaigii felt weakened.  
"I'm going to go somewhere warmer," She declared, and quietly slipped away from Tina and Jaqui.  
What's going on? Kaigii wondered. Aren't there supposed to be dozens of Team Rocket members here to 'train' us?  
Kaigii sat down on a stone, nearby the lava pit. (Or was it really lava? Most likely not, but-). Kaigii closed her eyes, sighing. Why is life so pointless?  
"No it's not," said a voice, startling Kaigii so bad that she nearly screeched.  
"What are you! Where- who-""  
And then Kaigii saw it.   
"How did you know what I was thinking!?" Asked Kaigii, angrily.  
"Just Telekenisis," Said the Abra/Human.  
"O... kay. Who are you?" Kaigii pondered. "I don't recognize you."  
"My name's Tim. What's your name? Oh yes- Kaigii."  
"You know," Kaigii muttered, "You make it awfully tough to have a conversation with."  
"Why thank you," Tim grinned. "So what kind of mix are you?"  
"Me?" Asked Kaigii. "Really, I'm not very sure, myself."  
"I think you're a Vulpix mix," Said Tim. "But you are still in Transformation... right?"  
"How'd you know?" Kaigii joked.  
"Wild guess," shrugged Tim. "Hey, how would you like to meet the rest of us? Before Training begins, I mean."  
"There's... more of us?" Kaigii's voice was filled with wonder.  
"Sure there are. There's Becca- she's a Pikachu mix. There's also Jamie, a Ponyta mix, and Ellie, an Oddish mix. Oh yeah- one more that's in our group. His name's Cliffe and he's a Larvitar mix."  
Kaigii shuddered. "That's rather... frightening, that there are so many of us."  
"There were more," Tim said hollowly. "They, um... Didn't make it."  
Kaigii felt a pit in her stomach as well.  
"It makes me feel lucky, but horrible too, because I survived."  
Kaigii understood how Tim felt.  
"I'd like to meet your friends," Kaigii changed the subject. "I have two people with ME, but only one of them seems okay. The other one... Well, she worries me."  
"That's bad," Tim whispered. "Vulpix are known to have keen senses on this type of matter... If you really are a Vulpix mix, there may very well be something wrong with this person you're telling me of."  
"oH, Tim! I almost forgot!" Kaigii exclaimed. "Did you have any.. um.. memory loss?"  
"Memory losS?" Asked Tim. "I wish. I wish it every day that I will not remember how it was - before."  
Kaigii nodded. "I wish I could remember... All I remember is hope. But somehow it isn't enough for me. I feel that everyone I would remember, has betrayed me... And though I do not know how, I am glad I do not remember such love, because it would make me even sadder than I am now, which feels impossible right know. But I know it's true."  
Pity crossed Tim's eyes.  
"Let's go meet the others, shall we?" He asked, and almost immediately he teleported Kaigii and himself away. 


	8. New Friends; Old Enemies

Gaah. You're right- I should continue... I guess I will then. ^_^  
  
Kaigii opened her eyes. She still felt staticky all over but now she was on solid ground.  
She felt tremory all over.  
"I feel.. Like I might fall down at any moment," Kaigii said, trying to meet Timothy at the eye.  
"Is it always like this??"  
"Only the first few times," He replied.   
"Okay," Kaigii nodded. "Can I meet your friends?"  
But it seemed like Tim had read her mind. Already, shadows from a nearby distance loomed near.  
"Hello?" Ventured Kaigii.  
"Guys, it's alright. Sheesh! Don't make her feel worse than she already does."  
"Is she safe?" A voice asked. "Is this one safe?"  
"What!" Kaigii exclaimed. "I think I am! What do you think I am, a Rocket?"  
"You can never be too careful," replied the voice.   
She came out into the open. Her firey red eyes nearly swallowed Kaigii up whole. She was like a flame- a burning ember, so to speak. She towered over Kaigii.  
"Now I feel really small," Kaigii whispered. "You look like... a centaur."  
Jamie laughed and shook her mane. Kaigii wondered- Was it a mane? Or was it just her hair?   
"I'm Jamie. I'm actually a ponyta mix. Strange thing is I've always been kind of tall. Hope I didn't frighten you," Continued Jamie. "We had someone in our group earlier who turned out to be less than we expected... of him."  
"Sorry," Kaigii said. "I wish I could empathize. I've come here because the group I am in is really... a bit frightening, to tell the truth. One of them seems downright evil, and the other isn't much better."  
"That's harsh," Jamie nodded. "But our guy... Well.. He was a bit violent. In a murderous way."  
Kaigii's jaw dropped. "Oh..."  
A strange creature bounded between the centaur's legs. It was purple. It's hair was green. It HAD to be an oddish.  
"I'm Ellie!" She exclaimed. "Nice to meet you! Heh!"  
"Nice to meet you too," Kaigii blushed, turning to Tim and whispering in his ear, "She's really hyper, huh?"  
He Replied, "You have no idea."  
Then Becca came out- Kaigii recognized her on the spot. Her black, scruffy hair had blonde highlights like lightning bolts. She glowed with electricity, and Kaigii laughed to herself that it wasn't just a figure of speech.  
Becca was a bit sullen, though.  
"She's having a bad day," Jamie explained.  
"Aren't they all bad days?" Kaigii wondered.  
Ellie smiled. "Some are worse than others!"  
"Well, I can't really be a ball of fluff about this," Tim said. "But you really have to make do."  
"Yeah," agreed Kaigii. "We have to have something to live for. To hope for."  
"Hi." Said a voice. Kaigii turned around- a grotesque lizard like monsterish human was in front of her. He wasn't very human though... He looked exactly as a Larvitar except the humanish features hinting in his face.  
"Do you have any beer?" He asked.  
"WHAT?" Exclaimed Kaigii. "Did you say, beer?"  
"I miss beer," Cliffe told her.  
"I wouldn't know..." Kaigii began to shy away.  
"The force is strong with you!" Shouted Cliffe. "Use the force!"  
Tim turned to Kaigii. "Um..." he murmured. "I think he found some weed again."  
"Weed!?" Kaigii said, in shock. "Is he stoned?"  
"Not likely," Tim laughed. "This is how he is.. normally.."  
"That's a frightening thought," Kaigii stared at Cliffe.  
"I am still a young pada-wan of the force. Some day I may be a jedi."  
"Dream on," Kaigii shook her head and turned to Tim again. "What is he TALKING about?"  
"Oh... some strange jed-eye thing. I'm not sure what it is. I think it's one more sign of his skitzophrenia."  
"No... It sounds like a show on... television." Kaigii's eyes widened. "...television.."  
"Kaigii? Something wrong?" Tim asked.  
"We... We had a television. We'd watch the news every night after dinner... and the man on the screen would tell us about the weather and the glorious empire... and we had a radio too. And father would say, "those crackhead imperialists. think they, rockets, will ever be control over us." and we weren't supposed to listen to the radio but we did..."  
Tim looked at Kaigii, thoughtfully. Her face was vacant and pale. Her eyes were distant- staring out to something he could not see. Her arms were moving in front of her and adding to the story she was telling.  
"And.. one day the man showed up at the door... he told Father that he would be moving to a new job... and we had 30 minutes to leave before they bombed the entire town... I took my teddy bear... and... I tried to take the television but it was too heavy, and it fell... and broke... the man on the screen disappeared and there was broken everywhere..." Tears began to form in her eyes. "Father said... to run and then the man started chasing me... and father too."  
"You skipped a part," Tim interrupted.   
All of the sudden, Kaigii blinked and turned to Tim.  
"What?"  
Tim felt horrible, he hadn't meant to interrupt her. I might as well answer, he decided.   
"About the television. Why were you running?"  
Kaigii only continued to blink.  
"I'm afraid you're having delusions," Smiled Kaigii. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
"But you just- you were talking- like a vision or something!"  
Kaigii laughed.  
"A vision? Honestly, Tim. You have such a strange sense of humor." 


	9. Lost Hope

I'm not particularly inspired at the moment. I was going over previous-ness and realized it was very choppy because I was throwing in the descriptions for yall... sowwi :)  
  
Kaigii stared down at the floor. Visions? Tim couldn't be serious, could he? Maybe I could be going insane, reasoned Kaigii. That's not unlikely. Oh dear.. I hope that doesn't happen. And yet... What a relief it might be. Kaigii shook her head.   
"Thinking bad thoughts?" Tim rummaged.  
"You would know."  
"I didn't need to use ESP to tell you're feeling bad."  
Kaigii waved her hand at him. "Don't worry about it."  
"I do worry," Tim said. Kaigii felt startled by his openess, and quickly changed the subject.  
"I hope you don't mind me asking, but-" Kaigii sighed. "Do any of you know what is going on with this training place for us?"  
"You mean the rocket training center," Clarified Jamie. "Actually, the original intention was that we'd fight each other, but the Rockets are awfully slow, so it may take them a while before they realize they need to do the training themselves."  
"Do you think they'll starve us?" Asked Becca.   
"I doubt they would risk us, I mean, they want to train us?"   
"Sure they would, Kaigii... If anything happens to us, they can always try again."  
"I hope not," Said Jamie. "I hope nothing happens to us."  
Kaigii felt putout. Everyone here, these new friends, they all seemed to be at the ends of their hope. They would accept their fate of death if it meant escape from reality. Kaigii shuddered at the thought.  
"I won't become like that, will I?" She asked herself. "Will I, too, give up hope?"  
"It's not that they've lost hope," Tim's voice rang through her head. "They just have lost the will to rebel."  
Kaigii looked around. Where was Tim?  
"I'm talking in your mind so no one else can hear," Tim explained.  
"Okay," Kaigii directed her thought to him. "Will we ever be free? Is there a way to escape?"  
"Not for a while, anyway," Tim said with confidence, and then remained silent, and Kaigii felt his presence was gone.  
Kaigii stifled a laugh. That conversation was really strange!!  
"ATTENTION ALL EXPERIMENTS," A loud speaker boomed, breaking Kaigii's balance and making her fall over in surprise.  
"ALL EXPERIMENTS, REPORT TO THE ENTRANCE FOR YOUR TRAINING TO COMMENCE. TRAINING BEGINS IN PRECISELY 29 MINUTES AND YOU HAVE 19 MINUTES TO GET HERE. THAT IS PLENTY ENOUGH TIME. IF YOU DO NOT SHOW UP, THEN YOU WILL NOT RECIEVE MERCY."  
Kaigii decided she didn't want to take the chances. From the faces of everyone else, it seemed that they had made the same decision.  
It seemed the loud speaker had no more announcements to make.   
Tim suddenly appeared in front of Becca.  
"Everybody grab hands. We're going to port right near the entrance so that the Rockets don't know I can teleport yet."  
"Don't you think they have Video cameras?" Asked Kaigii. Everyone was looking at her. "They have them, I'm sure. If they see you teleport one of us, that's not too dangerous. But if they see you can teleport all of us, well... we lose what may be a major advantage on our behalf."  
It was silent for a moment. "That's a good point. Alright. Let's walk there. We have 19 minutes." Tim looked at Kaigii, and winked.  
Kaigii blushed, and the group began their march towards the entrance, to begin training... and what a long walk it would seem to be. 


	10. Oh dear... Random Author strikes again!

What? The last chapter was somewhat of a transition chapter? Well deloloy!!!   
That's not very nice... No it isn't! I can't help it that I had temporary writer's block.  
Or maybe I can.. fufufu.   
Kaigii: Um, can we just get on with this?  
Noooo!!! We cannot! Wahaah.  
Rocket: No. I will shoot you, Casey, if you do not shut up.  
Becca: Oh, let me! Let mee!!  
-_-;; FINEE! Be that way!  
  
So anyhoo. The story so far has remained somewhat boring. I'm surprised even one of you has kept up reading it. Maybe I'll make Cliffe go crazy and everyone dies. Now that's a way to end the story, eh?  
Kaigii: Okay, Rocket. Hand over the gun!!  
Rocket: Yah, you do have more reason to actually shoot the author.  
Kaigii: No I was actually planning to shoot myself. Mwahaha. The torture is finally ending.  
Me: Kaigii I did not write you to be suicidal!  
Kaigii: Yes you did...  
Me:...  
Me: Okay.  
Kaigii: Yay I'm in control of the writer, I'm in control of the write-r!  
Jaqui: Let's make all the Team Rocket Members turn into butterflies.  
Tim: Wow. She really IS evil.  
Kaigii: I told you.  
  
Me:OKAY! Let's stop this now! *shoves all the characters into a box*  
  
Let's do the summary ...  
  
Kaigii discovers that Tina is naive and lame, Jaqui is evil, and the Rocket has a very strange sense of humor. Fwahaha.  
  
Kaigii: You know, I'd be attracted to him if he wasn't evil!  
  
*shoves Kaigii back into the box*  
  
As I was saying! So Kaigii is taken to the Rocket Training Center and decided to escape from Tina and Jaqui. She meets an Abra freak  
  
Tim: That is Mr. Abra FREAK to you!  
Me: Get in that box!  
Tim: Nananana boo boo you can't catch me!  
Me: *grabs mallet*  
  
You know what. Forget it. If y'all read the story you probly know what's going on anyway.  
  
Tim: Mufufu.  
Me: I'm gonna get you. I know where you sleep.  
Tim: That DOES present a problem.  
Me: *Bangs tim on the head* Get in the box!  
Kaigii: Hi Tim! Welcome to the box!  
Tim: I don't think I can even fit in the box. It seems very full.  
Becca: That's ok. I'm sure if we step on you enough you'll be flat enough to fit in.  
Tim: Please don't hurt meee...  
Rocket: Where's my gun!?!? ;(  
Cliffe: Heheheheh...  
  
Oh no... This is really getting out of control...  
  
Jamie: Cliffe! Where did you put the beer!  
Cliffe: Please don't take it from me or I shall use my light saber against you!  
Jamie: No, dude, I just want you to share some of it!  
Cliffe: Hehe. Share...  
ME:*grabs the beer* NO BEER! This is a children's program!  
Rocket: Actually, it's rated PG 13.  
*silence*  
Me: Oh okay carry on then.  
  
*walks away, sighing*  
I'll start the next chapter tomorrow. It seems everyone isn't really ready for the training yet.  
  
Kaigii: This is gonna be a REALLY long 19 minutes huh?  
Me: GAAAH! I can't take it anymore!  
*drinks a beer*  
Me:Much better.  
Kaigii: Okay, maybe we SHOULD start now.  
Me: Dankooo... *hic*  
  
What does Cliffe put in that stuff?? 


End file.
